powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space 29-When We Were Young
When we were Young is the 29th episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. This episode recaps the past events via the Time Stone using the call "Wish Upon a Star". Due to being a recap, no plot will be added to this episode. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red, Leo, Matador Ranger) * Oliva Rodrigo, Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green, Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink, Eagle) * Jazz Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange, Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislwoski-Cornith Summers (GSA Yellow, Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (GSA Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (GSA Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Kid Danger, Danger Blue, Lupin) * Cooper Barnes-Ray Manchester (Captain Man, Danger Red) footage * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (super suit, Z-Force, Danger Yellow, Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (super suit, Danger Pink, Orpheus Silver/Dark) Footage * Kira Kosarin-Phoebe Thunderman (super suit, Shogun Black) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (super suit, Danger Green, Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black, ASD Blue, Phoenix/Quantum/Pavo) * Kevin Quinn-Bridge Carson (ASD Red) Footage * Dove Cameron-Eliza Quzell (ASD Yellow) Footage * Mary Passori-Rosa Salir footage * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cicchino, Ciara Hanna (voice-present)-Elizabeth * Brian Stepanek-Austin Starner footage * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro footage * Jade Pettyjohn-Mavis Gifro footage * Micheal D Cohen-Schwoz Schwartz footage * Riele Downs-Charlotte Bolten footage * Ella Anderson-Piper Hart footage * Sean Ryan Fox-Jasper Dunlop footage * Rosi Balasi-Barb Thunderman, Mad-Eye Geilis (voice) footage * Chris Tallman-Hank Thunderman footage * Maya LeCark-Chloe Thunderman footage * Jamieson Pierce-Dark Mayhem footage * Piotr Micheal-Destructo footage * Tommy Walker-Drex footage * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator footage * Jojo Siwa-herself/Midnight Idol (voice) footage * Shane Victorino-Hugo Brasier/V-Leauger footage * Chantz Simpson-Jacob footage * TBA-White Light footage * Campbell Cooley-B-Roll, Count Plasium, White Assassin (voices) footage * Adam Driver, Emila Clark-Alex Fierro footage Powers and abilities Leo: Time Stone, Archive footage Manta: Time Stone, Archive footage Scorpio: Time Stone, Archive footage Lupin: Time Stone, Archive footage Libra: Time Stone, Archive footage Tarus: Time Stone, Archive footage Orpheus: Time Stone, Archive footage Shogun Black: Time Stone, Archive footage Chameleon: Time Stone, Archive footage Eagle: Time Stone, Archive footage Gemini (Ageolis): Time Stone, Archive footage Gemini (Charlie): Time Stone, Archive footage Draco: Time Stone, Archive footage Ursa: Time Stone, Archive footage Cerberus: Time Stone, Archive footage Quantum: Time Stone, Archive footage Errors to be added Notes * None of the archive footage involves Colin, despite V-Leauger in the footage * This is the only time Chloe is seen as a baby/child in Power Rangers, as she is seen as a Teenager in Revelation and Hexagon (and Maya portrays the teenage vampire Jezella in Coaster Force and Nitro) * This is the only time Jasper and Piper appear in Power Rangers as they was absent in Danger Thunder * No rangers morph out of archive footage * Nora does not appear outside of Archive footage * Chantz Simpson, who was originally cast as Calvin for Power Rangers Ninja Steel, appears in one of Phoebe's flashbacks due to his appearance in Going Wonkers. Simpson would finally appear in Power Rangers 4 years later as Top Gun. * This episode premiered on Power Rangers Day, with a cast commentary on when they were young airing (instead of commercials) on September 11, 20 years after the World Trade Center Attacks, discussing about their actual childhoods (including Riecke, Rodrigo, Driver and Clarke) * This episode has no Sentai counterpart, but maybe similar to Space 28 of Kyuranger as Balance is recalling his memories with Naga (Hebitskai Metal) in that episode. Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen